


Jungle Date

by Ariel_Lazarus



Category: One Piece
Genre: Also wanna warn there's some minor animal death, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But I'd rather warn to be safe, Canon Universe, Finger Sucking, Fluff, It's brief and not really sad or anything, Just Ace killing a boar for them to eat quick, Kissing, M/M, Oral Fixation, Plus Deuce is just like drooling over how strong Ace is during that lol, Pretty sure this one counts, Romance, This is mostly sweet and fluffy aside from that one moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariel_Lazarus/pseuds/Ariel_Lazarus
Summary: He walks back into the clearing and stops immediately, letting the sticks in his arms fall to the ground. There's Ace laying on a blanket spread out on the ground, with several lit candles around it, and a bottle of wine next to him. It looks almost… romantic?
Relationships: Masked Deuce/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Jungle Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chromi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromi/gifts).



> Wahooo!!! Here it is!!! My first deuceace fic! Written for my lovely friend, Chromi! Happy Birthday, hun!!! You're a wonderful friend and I love you!!! Hope you like this! And if anyone else reading this likes deuceace at all and hasn't read Chromi's fics, you absolutely should! They're amazing!!! But anyway, hope you enjoy!

The island they've stopped at doesn't appear to have much of anything in the way of civilization, only being covered with dense jungle from what he can tell. It's the sort of place that could be filled with any number of dangers. Also the sort of place where one might find an exciting adventure, worthy of being written of in a novel. 

Deuce considers his options while looking upon this new island. It may be an excellent place to write about, but then again, it may also be far too dangerous to explore. 

"Hey, what're you standing around for? Let's head over!" He's pulled out of his deliberations by Ace, his beloved captain. Deuce hadn't even noticed him approach, but here he is, standing by the railing, a bright grin on that freckled face, not unlike an excited child during a festival.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Deuce asks. "We don't even know what's in there." There could be anything in a jungle like that, like dangerous animals or quicksand or deadly insects. 

Despite that thought though, Deuce can't help but feel a little exhilarated at the idea. This is what he set out to sea for, isn't it? To have exciting adventures that he can write about in his book? 

"It'll be fine!" Ace replies. "I spent most of my life in a jungle, how different could this one be?" 

That probably shouldn't sound as reassuring as it does, but it actually makes Deuce feel better. Ace is much more skilled when it comes to surviving the wilderness than him, so if he's there everything will probably work out ok. "Well alright then, let's go check out that island! We should probably bring some supplies with us though, just in case." 

"I've already got some stuff packed!" Ace holds up a bag that Deuce hadn't noticed yet. "The rest of the crew is staying with the ship, so it'll be just us!"

Just the two of them, exploring an island together. That almost sounds like a date, in an Ace sort of way. Could it be? Nah, Deuce answers his own question, he'd probably have said something if it was.

"Well then let's go!" Deuce says, and then they're off to explore! They of course take the Striker to get over to the actual shore. The jungle looks much darker and more intimidating this close; Deuce's heart starts speeding up and his palms are getting sweaty, but when he looks over at Ace still smiling confidently, he relaxes once again.

They get out and pull the Striker up further onto shore, tying it down so it can't get washed away. Then they turn towards the jungle. Deuce can't help hesitating a moment, but once Ace starts walking right into it, and he quickly moves to catch up.

The vegetation is thick and difficult to navigate in places. Ace pulls out his knife to cut through some vines in their way. They're surrounded by so many noises, birds and insects definitely, likely other animals too, though Deuce doesn't recognize many of the sounds and can't be sure.

Deuce gets his pants caught on a tree and trips with a yell, but Ace is right there and catches him just as he's about to faceplant in the mud. 

"Woah! Careful, Deuce!"

"Thanks, Ace. That would've really sucked to have fallen into," he says.

It's so hot and humid here, feeling Ace's arms around him with his higher than normal body temperature should be uncomfortable, but he can't help but enjoy the warmth anyway, knowing it's  _ him _ . Still though, all good things must come to an end, and they really need to keep moving. Ace helps him steady himself, and then they start walking again. Slower this time, since the jungle is only getting more difficult to traverse.

"Wait," Ace says softly, barely more than a whisper, as he puts a hand out to stop Deuce from walking any further. He can't help but focus on that warm hand as it presses against his bare chest, it feels so nice.

Then as Ace shifts to be more in front of him, he breaks out of the daze he was in. "Ace, what is it?" He whispers, trying to see whatever's made Ace stop like this.

"Shhhh, just wait here." Ace starts moving forward, slowly. He carefully pulls aside the plant in front of them, and now Deuce can see some sort of giant boar. He has to bite his lip to avoid crying out as he's panicking internally at the sight of it. That thing is huge, and those tusks look like they could do a lot of damage!

Ace doesn't seem phased at all though. He starts slowly moving closer, his knife in his hand. The wild boar hasn't appeared to notice them yet, even as Ace gets closer to it, his footsteps somehow not making a single sound.

He's almost right up to the creature, when he suddenly darts forward, almost too fast for Deuce's eyes to follow. Before the boar can even react, Ace has already punched it to get it on it's side. A task he makes look effortless with his incredible strength, though it would surely be impossible for most people. He then immediately stabs the creature with his knife, right under its front leg. It struggles a bit, but dies soon after, with Ace clearly having hit a vital organ in order to kill it as quickly as possible.

Seeing Ace standing there after killing this huge beast should probably be more horrific for someone who's never even actually hunted before, fishing being the closest he's come. Deuce can't even think like that though, completely focused on how Ace looks, sweaty and panting from the exertion.

"Look, I got us lunch!" He says, grinning with pride.

"Lunch for us or lunch for the whole ship, Ace?" That thing is huge, there's no way just the two of them can eat it, even  _ with _ Ace's huge appetite taken into account.

"Huh?" Ace looks puzzled. "You don't think we can eat it all?" 

"Uh, no. I really don't." Deuce replies.

"Well, we can just eat some now, and then bring the rest back to the ship later," Ace says, matter of factly.

He quickly goes through the process of cleaning it up and gathering the meat they can eat from it. "Now let's find a better spot to cook this!"

"Uh, Ace? We might wanna find some water so you can clean off too."

Ace looks down at himself, noticing all the blood for the first time. "Oh yeah, you might have a point," he admits. "There's probably water not far from here though." He gathers up all the meat, while Deuce automatically goes to grab the bag he'd left on the ground. 

Ace starts walking where there seems to be something almost like a path worn. From the boar perhaps? Or other animals maybe? Either way, they follow it all the way down to a small clearing by a creek. 

Ace sets the meat down and heads right over to get into the water, shorts and all. Deuce follows after him, unsure of how deep the water is and wanting to make sure Ace doesn't drown. It seems to only be about waist deep though, and very cold freshwater, likely from a spring somewhere on the island.

Ace rinses the blood off of himself, while Deuce sits on the shore, ready to jump in if necessary. Ace finishes up fast though, and gets out of the creek.

The water dripping down Ace's chest looks so enticing, and he's suddenly overwhelmed by an intense urge to lick the droplets up. He feels his face heating up at that thought, but he can't help but let his mind wander even further while staring. His eyes focus on a particular drop, watching it slowly drip down over his abs until it gets low enough to hit his shorts...

Then Ace bursts into flame, startling Deuce for a moment, making him fall over. He really should be used to this by now, but this time it just caught him off guard for some reason.

Ace looks over at him and says, "Oh, sorry. Did I startle you? I just wanted to dry off before we start cooking."

"It's fine. Let's just get things going." Deuce rights himself and stands up, while Ace has just started moving rocks to make a fire pit. 

He knows this part of things well enough, and walks back into the jungle a bit to gather some wood. It's a tad wet, but Deuce knows that Ace will be able to still light it with his powers easily enough.

He brings it over to their new fire pit, just as Ace has finished making it. Ace takes the wood from him and arranges most of it in the center, then uses his powers to set it on fire.

"Hey, mind grabbing a few sticks to cook the meat on while I set up a few things?" Ace asks.

"Yeah, sure," he replies. Set up a few things? Deuce wonders what Ace wants to set up, since they already have the fire going. Still though, he heads back a little ways into the jungle once more and finds a few decently long and straight sticks they can use to skewer the meat on.

He walks back into the clearing and stops immediately, letting the sticks in his arms fall to the ground. There's Ace laying on a blanket spread out on the ground, with several lit candles around it, and a bottle of wine next to him. It looks almost… romantic?

"Wha-" Deuce sputters out, struggling to form actual words. "What is all this, Ace?"

Ace's face lights up and says, "I just wanted to do something nice for you!"

"But why this?" He asks, understandably, since this isn't the sort of thing Ace usually does. The jungle and the hunting? Sure. The romantic stuff though? Not so much. He shows Deuce he loves him in his own ways of course; they spend a lot of time together and have a lot of fun. He's just not the type for most stereotypical romantic words or gestures, often teasingly groaning at Deuce for saying cheesy things all the time.

"Because I know you love this sort of thing! You know, the sappy and romantic stuff." Ace answers. "I asked some of the guys for ideas on what's considered romantic, and a bunch of them said a candlelit dinner! So I brought a whole bunch of candles and a blanket so it'll be more comfortable than sitting on the ground!" 

He then reaches over and grabs the bottle next to him and holds it up. "And look! I even brought some wine instead of regular booze! That's supposed to be fancy, right?" 

Deuce can feel tears trying to form in his eyes. Ace went out of his way to do something like this? For him? He feels so lucky to have this incredible man. He doesn't think he deserves him, but he's grateful nonetheless.

He strides over to Ace and quickly gets down to wrap his arms around him. "Thank you so much. I love it," He says, leaning in and kissing Ace before he can even respond to that.

Ace immediately returns the kiss, shifting to put his arms around Deuce as well. They get lost in each other, thinking only of the other's lips on theirs, forgetting everything around them.

A loud gurgling sound suddenly interrupts them though, and they break apart, startled. They hear it again and look to where it seems to be coming from and of course it's Ace's stomach. Deuce can't help but burst into laughter at this ridiculous man he loves so much, trying so hard to be romantic, but foiled for the moment by his own metabolism.

Ace flushes and says, "Oops, sorry. I guess I'm too hungry to focus on anything else right now."

"It's alright, we should probably start cooking that meat anyway," Deuce says through his laughter. He reluctantly pulls himself away from Ace to get up and go get the sticks he dropped.

While he's doing that, Ace gets up and pulls what appears to be some sort of foil wrapped sweet potatoes out of his bag, and sets them in the fire to cook. 

He then goes to grab the meat and they both get the it skewered on the sticks and arranged around the fire, quickly and efficiently as they've done this together plenty of times before.

While the food is cooking, Ace reaches into that bag again and pulls out some actual plates and silverware! He really has gone all out with this! He even gets out some glasses for the wine! Not wine glasses, but Deuce had honestly assumed they'd just be drinking from the bottle and passing it back and forth like usual, so having any glasses at all is a surprise.

Deuce is keeping an eye on the food, mostly used to doing this much by now, even if neither of them are actual cooks by any stretch of the imagination. When it appears to be done he waves Ace over.

He serves it up on the plates Ace brings over, and Ace pours them each some wine. They eat in their usual comfortable silence, Ace always being too focused on his food to make conversation and Deuce finding the peace enjoyable after so many years of dinners with his family filled with constant criticism disguised as meaningless small talk. 

Ace, as usual, finishes before Deuce despite eating so much more; he then goes for his bag once again, this time pulling out a box. He opens it, revealing a cake inside. What looks to be a chocolate cake with chocolate icing, to be more specific.

"I bought this at that last island we stopped at," Ace says. "They said it would keep alright frozen, so I hid it in the freezer where hopefully the guys wouldn't find it and it would last until I had a chance to set this up."

A cake. Ace had actually bought a cake specifically to share with Deuce on their date. And he'd been planning said date for even longer than Deuce had assumed, if he'd bought the cake at the last island they were on, since that was weeks ago.

"I-" Deuce can feel tears building up in his eyes again and tries to blink them away, this time failing as some spill over. "Ace you-" 

"Deuce, what's wrong?" He asks, looking distraught. "Why are you crying? Did I mess this up? Do you not like the cake? I thought you loved chocolate?"

"I do love it!" Deuce blurts out before Ace can keep worrying. "I love the dinner and the cake! I love that you did all this for me, even if I don't understand why! I love  _ you _ , Ace!"

"What do you mean you don't understand why?" Ace looks surprised. "I did it because I love you and wanted to do something to make you happy! I don't know why you wanna be with someone like me when a guy like you could do so much better, but I'm glad you chose me and don't want you to regret it."

"Regret it?!" Deuce cries out, horrified at the thought, because how could he ever regret being with Ace of all people. Ace is, if Deuce is being totally unbiased, absolutely perfect. "I would never regret being with you! I didn't just choose you like I was choosing what to eat or wear, my  _ heart _ chose you! I love you because you're Ace! And I'm Deuce because of you!"

Ace just looks at him, mouth open like he's trying to speak, but no words come out. He surges forward, slamming into Deuce and nearly knocking the plate out of his hands. 

Deuce hastily tosses the nearly empty plate to the side, and clings onto Ace desperately. Their lips meet once again in a fierce kiss. 

Ace tries to move his hand to the back of Deuce's head, forgetting about the box he's still holding in it, as it smacks Deuce upside the head. "Oh fuck! I'm so sorry!" He exclaims, looking concerned. He pulls away to check Deuce over, moving around to get a better look at the back of his head. "Are you alright?"

"It's fine, it was just a cake box, nothing serious," Deuce says, chuckling. Things just always seem to end up this way with them, but he'll always choose this life of ridiculous mishaps and silliness over anything else. It's such a far cry from his life before, and he couldn't be more grateful to this man for it. 

Deuce gestures towards the cake. "Guess we'd better eat that then, huh? After all the trouble you went through to hide it away to make sure we'd have it, it'd be a shame to waste it."

Ace's face changes from concerned to smiling brightly once again. "Right! We really should eat this, it looks so good!" He gets up a moment to grab both of their forks, then sits back down very close to Deuce, handing him one of them.

He wraps one arm around Deuce and pulls him in closer, then balances the box on his leg between them.

"Uh, Ace?" Deuce isn't sure why Ace is all wrapped around him like this or why he didn't even grab their plates. It seems like it'll be a bit difficult to eat this way. Before he can further question him though, Ace digs the fork he's holding into the cake and holds a bite up to Deuce's mouth. 

Deuce can tell his face is turning even redder than earlier, the way it's heating up right now. "Ace, why are you doing this? I can feed myself!" 

"Some of the guys said that feeding your lover can be really romantic, so I just thought it'd be fun to try!" He moves the fork a little closer, clearly trying to get Deuce to open up for it.

He can't resist Ace's enthusiasm, so he does so and immediately moans at the taste of the cake in his mouth. It's so sweet and rich and decadent. He's still not accustomed to being allowed to have sweets when he wants and without anyone judging him for it, so it's an amazing experience whenever he has something like this. 

Deuce suddenly remembers the fork in his own hand then and moves to scoop up a bit of cake for Ace. It's hardly fair if he eats it all when Ace is the one who went through so much trouble to have it here.

They continue to feed each other the cake until it's finally gone. Ace takes the fork in Deuce's hand away and sets them both off to the side. He reaches his hand up towards Deuce's face. "You've got some frosting here," he says, wiping the bit of chocolate frosting from next to Deuce's mouth with a finger.

Deuce can't help himself just then. He leans forward and licks the frosting off of Ace's finger, then pulls it into his mouth and starts sucking on it. Ace groans and can't help but push his finger further into Deuces mouth, rubbing it against his tongue, making him moan loudly.

Then it's two fingers, and after that three, as both men are getting more and more worked up now. Ace is basically fucking Deuce's mouth with his fingers, and Deuce just keeps moaning and sucking on them harder. Spit is running down his chin, but he doesn't even care, too caught up in having those fingers,  _ Ace's  _ fingers, thrusting in and out of his mouth.

Suddenly Ace pulls his fingers away. Deuce leans forward as if to chase them, wanting them back in his mouth, but Ace meets his lips with his own instead. Deuce kisses back automatically; they've done this so many times; it's like second nature by now, lips moving in perfect sync.

Deuce feels his own heart beating wildly in his chest, and he can tell Ace's is as well as they wrap their arms around each other, chests pressed so closely together, as if they're trying to merge into one being.

He feels feverish, though he's not sure if it's from the sweltering heat of the jungle, Ace's powers, or his own body reacting so much to Ace's touch? Or perhaps it's all of those together? Deuce can hardly think right now to figure it out, so lost in what they're doing.

Ace shifts back a bit and moves his hands from where they've been wrapped around him to slide into his always open jacket, feeling so warm against his chest. His palms rub over Deuce's nipples, causing him to cry out against Ace's lips. The other man takes advantage of this to deepen the kiss, mapping every bit of his mouth, as if he doesn't have it completely memorized by now.

Ace goes to push Deuce's jacket off his shoulders now, and he reluctantly pulls his arms away to let it slide it off, only because he wants to feel even more of Ace's skin against his. And does it ever feel amazing once they're pressed together again.

Ace rearranges them both so Deuce is laying on his back and lines up their hips before grinding his cock against Deuce's through the fabric of their pants. They both groan at the feeling and start moving their hips together, trying to keep a similar rhythm.

Deuce is struck by the sudden thought that they really shouldn't be doing this outside with who knows what lurking on this island and with their crew waiting on their ship who may come looking for them if they're away too long. All these worries vanish with the next grind of Ace's hips against his though.

At some point both their pants are removed, though Deuce couldn't even begin to tell you when; everything feels like a blur right now, he's so overwhelmed. Ace pulls out some lube from somewhere. His bag again maybe? All he knows is that Ace's fingers are now inside him again, but elsewhere this time, rubbing against his prostate, making him writhe and moan in pleasure.

Then the fingers are gone, and he whines desperately. "No, Ace! Please!" He wiggles his hips, begging Ace to put them back. Ace responds with something better though, and it's so good, so perfect. 

Ace groans as he bottoms out inside him. "Deuce, fuck! You feel so perfect," he says, mirroring Deuce's own thoughts. Neither of them has the patience for slow right now, so he sets a brutal pace. Every thrust of his cock against Deuce's prostate makes him scream and buck his hips trying to meet those thrusts. 

He wants more, so much more of  _ this _ . He wants to stay like this forever. Just the two of them, together as one, completing each other as if they were always meant to be this way. He feels like he was made for Ace, made to take him in like this.

He finally feels himself reaching his peak without even having a hand on his cock, only the barest brushes of Ace's abs against it. "Ace, I-" He feels so much, he can't hold back anymore. "I love you!" He lets go, coming all over his and Ace's stomachs.

Nearly at the same time, Ace releases inside him with a wordless cry, continuing to rock his hips as he rides out both of their orgasms.

After Ace pulls out, he collapses next to him. He then immediately grabs Deuce to move him so he's basically on top of Ace now. Both of them are still panting heavily, but Ace cradling Deuce against his chest like this is so relaxing.

As they start to catch their breath, Ace combs his fingers through his hair, making the other man sigh in contentment. "Deuce?" He says, once their breathing has calmed down.

"Hmm?" Deuce hopes Ace doesn't want to move yet, he's not sure his legs will support him right now.

"I love you too."

Deuce tilts his head up at that to look at Ace's face, those freckled cheeks flushed bright red, and sees the love shining in those grey eyes. He leans in closer and Ace meets him halfway, their lips touching in yet another kiss that this time, unlike the intense passion from earlier, is soft and sweet. 

He pulls away and lays his head on Ace's chest, listening to his heartbeat. The sound of it is the most soothing thing in the world for him, proof that his love is alive and here with him. He couldn't have ever imagined being like this with anyone, let alone someone as wonderful as this man, but he knows he never wants to be anywhere else.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading this all the way to the end, wonderful person that you are! Kudos and comments would be wonderful, but don't feel pressured! If you'd like to talk to me or see what I'm up to, you can find me here at [my tumblr](https://arielxlazarus.tumblr.com/) or [my twitter](https://twitter.com/ArielxLazarus?s=09) or if you're 18 or over feel free to join my nsfw 18+ discord server called [pirate shenanigans](https://discord.gg/4ZYeYaX). We're just a nice and friendly (and thirsty af) community of adults who love one piece, especially Ace and all of the Spade and Whitebeard pirates!


End file.
